


Snow White and the Dragon - HIATUS

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mirror Mirror, Alternate Universe - Snow White and the Huntsman Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Natsu, Dom/sub, Dragon Natsu, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Magic, Mard is a pyscho diva, Natray - Freeform, Seme Natsu, Smut, Snow White AU, Uke Gray, Violence, War, fairy tail in a fairy tale, im so funny, prince gray, sub gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a prince with skin as pale as the snow, eyes as blue as the night sky and lips as red as a rose. The evil queen kept him locked on the tallest tower on the castle. The queen decided it was of her interest kill the prince, knowing that the prince run away and met a dragon, who promised help him. And maybe, just maybe the prince will fall for the dragon and the two of them will save the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story on the FT fandom, I hope you like. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes!

_**-Lumus-** _

Once upon a time a queen, she was walking on the palace yard, appreciating the beauty of the winter snow covering the dirt when she spotted a rose blooming in defiance of cold. Reaching for it, she prickled her finger and tree drops of blood fell. And because the red seemed so alive against the white she thought:

"If only I had a child as pale as the snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as raven’s wings. With all the strength of that rose..."

Soon after the queen gave birth to a beautiful submissive boy and named him Gray. The little boy grow up in beauty, loved by all the Kingdom, specially his best friend the son of a Lord, Lyon.

_“Careful so you won’t fall!” Gray shout._

_“I’m just getting you an apple.” Lyon spoke, offering the fruit to the prince, but when Gray reached out to take it, Lyon recoiled his hand to himself, bitting the apple._

_“Lyon!”_

When Gray was 12 years old, his mother fell ill and passed away leaving the King inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, a dark and mysterious army appeared and lured him into battle. The army was defeated but what would soon come to pass was far darker.

_“Sire, a prisioner.” The noise of locks being broken echoed on the battlefield._

_“Fear nothing, no harm will come from me and my men. What’s your name?”_

_“Mard, Sire.”_

So enchanted was the King by the submissive’s beauty, that he forgot for the first time of his broken heart and wasted no time in marring the stunning man.

Months after rumours about a beast circled the Kingdom and the King took matters in his own hands, heading for the dark forest to never came back.

When the King was considered dead, the new queen became the supreme ruler and with madness in his eyes and thirsty for power dripping from his voice he commanded the death of all who supported the King’s politics.

So poisonous was the reign of Mard Geer, that nature turned on itself and people turned on each other. The land died and with it, the hope. And all that time, he kept Gray, who had being captured during the civil battle on the palace ground, imprisoned, high up on the north tower. The prince was forced to stay there until fate decided it was time to fight.

 

**-x-**

 

(Six years later)

The sun shone through big windows, weak and ominous, its rays hitting closed eyelids and making them open to reveal dark blue iris, their owner frowning a little at the annoying feeling. Soft curses left fiery red lips and a body shuffled on a big bed, slim legs kicking covers away from a slightly androgynous form.

Prince Gray stumbled to the window and looked out, his faced contorted. It was painful and yet breathtaking to look at the ocean, because he knew that as wonderful as it was he would never have the chance to touch it and feel the salt on the cold water... Oh how he missed it.

The queen Mard knew that Gray was the crown prince and it was his right to become the king when he was of age. Unfortunately, Mard Geer was smart and had convinced the whole kingdom that Gray was too fragile – he had made sure of it when forbid the prince of taking fighting classes – and his nature way too submissive, therefor he shouldn't become the king.

When the prince was already changed in his casual clothes, white trousers tucked in black boots and purple long cloth around his waist, which its opening would stay on one side of his hip leaving one leg covered and the other on display. His torso was clad with a tight fitting shirt also of the same colour with large sleeves and withe patterns and to top it all his crown. The royal jewel was a silver greek crown, with leaves and branches connected and intertwined forming a circle, its size perfectly fitting on top of Gray's head.

The door opened suddenly, startling the noble a little. From outside came in a woman with white hair and blue eyes, a gentle and surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, Prince Gray you're awake already." The raven haired boy smiled confused.

"Mira-san, it's usually the time I wake up. Why so surprised?"

The woman laughed softly and shook her head.

"Prince Gray, today is your 18th birthday, I thought you would sleep in, it's your day after all."

Gray bitterly snorted. The only people who probably remember his birthday were Mirajane and the kitchen staff, maybe the queen. But Mard Geer deftly thought of it as a commemoration day of _one more year with the little brat out of his way._

 "It's just like any other day Mira-san. Nobody remember anyway."

The blue eyed woman made a desolated face and started to comically cry and Gray was immediately by her side patting her shoulder in apologies.

"Well if I'm a nobody, you don't want my birthday present, do you?"

The prince perked at that and nodded his head vehemently.  Mira made Gray sit on the bed and when she was sure he was comfortable, she reached under the first two layers of her dress. From there she revealed a set of two keys the colour of bronze. Upon seeing that, Gray frowned in confusion and looked up to Mirajane with curiosity when she deposited the keys in his open palm, only to close his hand in a fist around them.

"These keys are your freedom. It's your room key and the other one open a room on the floor underneath this, there you'll find a present from your father."

Gray's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Mira-san how did you- What do you mean a present from my father?"

She looked around and to the door as if making sure nobody was listening or would come in.

"I manage to make a copy of my key to your room and don't ask me about how I got the other." Mira grimaced at that but continued none the less "Listen, do you remember your father's bow? It's there, two doors down the corridor, on the right side, the floor underneath this.

"Tonight, we will try to get the guards attention, when you hear them leaving their position open the door, get your father's bow, go to the stall, stole a horse and run south. Don't stop until you've reached the neighbour kingdom."

The prince stared at the woman who had took care of him since his mother death and even after Mard Geer took control of everything. He was surprised, thankful and... Oh god, hopeful. However he couldn't do this, could not risk the lives of the ones who had been there for him even from afar. Always preparing delicious meals and remembering special days, sending presents even knowing he couldn't return the kindness.

"Mira-san, oh Kami, I-I'm speechless. Thank you so much but I can't, I can't put you in danger. You've taken care of me for so long and I can't bring myself to do this. Besides, we can't know what queen Mard will do if I run away."

Gray's hands were squeezing Mira's smaller hands, his eyes were getting wet with tears, his whole body shook with so many feelings the prince just couldn't concentrate in only one.

"Listen Prin- Gray-chan, you have to. If you reach the other kingdom maybe you can get help or maybe you can find the resistance. I heard they're led by Lord Makarov. Perhaps you will find Lord Vastia there."

Gray eyes lit up when his best friend's last name was mentioned. He missed Lyon, he never knew what happened to him after the battle six years ago, but he never stopped hoping that perhaps he had survived.

"Gray-chan think about it. Remember how Queen Ur and King Silver thaught you about braveness." The raven haired boy bit his bottom lip and with a painful sob he nodded his head. Mira smiled sweetly and apologetic "I know it's hard but you're the prince and you'll have to make this decision."

 

**-x-**

 

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The Queen voice echoed on the empty room, his face reflexed on the mirror revelled dark blue-ish hair with long locks high in a ponytail, bangs marring way too pale face and black cold eyes like black holes adorned the delicate face of the mad submissive. He had made this same question hundred and thousand of times, and the answer was always the same. _"My queen, you are the fairest of them all."_ Mard was as always pleased with the answer, relishing in the fact that as long as he was the most beautiful out there, his magic would remain strong.

However, the mirror wouldn't bring the expected answer that day. For when the glass and golden frame melted in a humanoid form made out of crystal with golden eyes, his next words earned an angered scream from the Queen.

"My Queen you are the fairest in here so true, but Gray Fullbuster is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

"I should've killed him after his father." The queen spoke with rage in his voice.

"My queen, be warned, his innocence and purity is all that can destroy you. However, he is also your salvation. Take his heart in your hand and you shall never need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age.”

"Immortality!" The queen voiced his mad thoughts "Kyoka!"

A tall woman with long green hair and dark eyes entered the room almost immediately. Her tall frame, busty front and wide hip gave her a clumsy aspect yet she walked with grace. Her dress opened in a circle the fabric touching the floor when she kneeled in front the queen.

"Yes, brother." Her voice was dominant and strong but her eyes were downcast in respect, not for the queen but for her older powerful brother.

"Bring me the prince," And upon receiving a confused look from his sister Mard continued, "He will be the last meal I'll need."

 

_-x-_

 

Gray sat on the floor, close to the window, the set of keys in his hand. His eyes were on the ocean, but his thoughts were far away, mind too occupied with his intern turmoil to actually pay attention to the view. The prince was still in doubt, he wanted to take that chance of freedom, wanted to run away, from the queen and the kingdom, seek help for his people, free them from the claws of the mad queen. But he knew it was dangerous, knew something could happen to Mira and all the ones that helped him. He knew there was a possibility he wouldn’t go to far, the queen could maybe get a hold of him and then only God knew what would happen. Maybe he would be throw back here, confined for life, maybe Mard would kill him and after that, the kingdom would be truly in hell, without nobody to rely their hopes on.

Gray was afraid.

An eagle posed on the window stool, a caw like sound coming out from deep within its stuffed chest. Gray laughed at the irony, he remembered his parents talking about eagles, how they were noble birds, domineering the skies, mighty and brave. Impersonation of freedom and audacity. And here he was, cowering in fear. What would his parents think of him?

The eagle knocked on the window glass with its beak, its eyes fixated themselves on Gray for a few seconds and after a last caw, flew away. Gray felt like the eagle was lecturing him and encouraging him at the same time and all with that look alone. He laughed lightly, making the most dangerous and crazy decision, yet the prince knew it was the right one.

“Thank you, little bird.” He murmured

“Has the servant brought the lunch yet?” The voice came out of the door, making Gray frown.

“No milady Kyoka.” Was the answers from the guards.

“Very well, go and find her, tell her she doesn’t need to bring it. Go the two of you, each one take a different path as to avoid disencounters.”

There was a distinct sound of metal hitting the floor and that’s how Gray knew the guards were gonne. He quickly got up and jumped on his bed, over the covers, his right hand holding the keys hidden under the pillow and his whole body laying on his side with his face buried on the soft pillow. When the door was open and a woman entered the room, he looked up. It was Kyoka, the queen’s sister.

“Did I woke you?” Seeing the young boy shake his head, the green haired woman approached and sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you always awake when I watch you?”

“You’ve never come in before.” Gray answered after nodding, his eyes observing quickly Kyokas’s hand touching his thigh and then going back to watch warily the woman’s face.

“My brother wouldn’t allow it.” She said, a disappointed expression on her face, then she added as an after thought “He want you all to himself.”

“I’m afraid of him.” Gray whispered.

“And not of me?” Upon seeing the prince negative answer, Kyoka leaned in, her hand now caressing Gray’s right shoulder and up to cup his face. “Fear not, prince. You’ll never again be locked in this room.”

“What does he wants from me?”

“Your betting heart.” Kyoka answered with a sadistic smile on her face.

Gray gritted his teeth and grabbing his crown, he used the sharp points of the silver leaves to hurt Kyoka’s face, scratching her left cheek, temple and eye. The woman let out a growl of surprise and pain, distancing herself from the boy. Gray took advantage of the opening and dashed to the door, closing it with a loud _bang_ and using Kyoka’s key to lock it. The woman was screaming on the inside of the room, but Gray didn’t pay attention. He ran to the stairs and descended the steps two at time.

When he entered the floor, his eyes scanned the place searching the right door. Screams from guards echoed right after he found what he was looking for. Gray looked at the soldiers and the door, wasting no time he dashed, hands gripping the right key, praying he would get there before the guards.

When he reached the door, his right hand grabbed the knob and his left hand fitting the key on the keyhole. The ravenett hadn’t being able to stop completely so when he slipped, his entire weight was put on the knob which opened the door when he unlocked it.

Stumbling in the room, Gray quickly closed the door and broke the key inside the hole to prevent anybody from trying to open it from the outside. The prince looked around the room and found his father's bow in the center, inside a glass box. He walked in its direction and when he was close enough pushed it from the tall table he was exposed. The glass shattered with a loud noise.

Gray picked it up and put it around his torso. He searched a way out on his surroundings, but there was only one door and a window. The blue eyed boy started to get desperate, losing hope quickly. However, a noise coming from the window caught his attention. There on the outside was the eagle, its claws scratching the glass and wings moving up and down viciously.

The prince ran to the window and opened it. Different from the one on his room, this didn’t have railings, therefor anyone could jump from it without a problem. Gray looked down, observed the waves crashing dangerously on the wall of the cliff, daring Gray to jump, threatening him of breaking his bones the moment he touched the water.

Gray climbed on the window stool, his heart beating like crazy and his breath heavy. The blue eyed boy looked over his shoulder, seeing and hearing the guards trying to break in. He pulled his hair with both hands and breathed deeply once, twice, three times...

“Mom, Dad, give strength, please.” he murmured. The eagle let out a screeching and Gray jumped.

 

_**-Nox-** _


	2. Ashes and Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can beat the shit out of me for taking so long!! Really gomennasai!! But you can also hug me bcause the Greek God Natsu Dragneel finanlly appears!!

When Gray felt his body being engulfed by water, his arms immediately started trashing, legs moving viciously, his nervous system automatically willing his body to bring itself to surface, willing his body to seek for precious air. When the boy emerged, he barely had time to breath, for the waves, strong as they are, tossed his form from side to side as if he was a ragdoll. Finally taking a deep intake of breath between a wave and other, Gray assumed control of his body, forcing his muscles to take him away from the bay and straight to the beach.

He scratched his hands on the rough surface of rocks and blinked to will away the sting on his eyes caused by the salt on the water. Gray scoffed heavily, trying to expel the water on his lungs and when he finally could breathe evenly, he let his body hit the wet sand, a smile spreading on his face. He finally was free, or almost that.

The eagle posed by his side and let out a sound catching the prince attention easily. The animal nudged Gray’s shoulder and took flight silently beckoning the boy with its head to follow him. The eagle guided the boy through the beach and a rocky formation. On the other side, when they finally saw sand again, there was a presents from the gods. Laying on the wet, spongy ground was a beautiful white horse.

The animal howled quietly when Gray approached and thrusted his head on the boy’s palm when he attempted to caress him. Gray’s fingertips danced on the hoarse skin, from his cheek until the base of his neck, where he grabbed a handful of mane, throwing his right leg over the animal’s back. The hoarse rose on his for leg and started to trot.

The prince travelled through the beach and a trail on a small conglomerate of trees, successfully reaching a village, or what was left of it. The ground was muddy and the wood composing the small houses were wet, all result of the non-stop rain and humid weather. Gray grimaced at the smell of pee and rotten wood, of putrid flesh and chip beer and just poverty. The villagers started to getter around him, hungry and desperate eyes, they looked ready to devour the horse.

 _So this is the result of Mard Geer’s reign?_ Gray thought, his heart ached with sadness and anger and determination, his eyes stung with tears that unfortunately he wouldn’t have time to shed for noises of horses and guards screaming took away his attention from the heart shattering scene.

They sounded weak and faint, which means the soldiers were far, but Gray knew he had leave or else he would get caught, and right now the prince couldn’t afford it. After seeing what had become of his father’s kingdom, he decided that Mard Geer needed to be stopped and right now he was probably the only hope. Gray would defeat the evil queen, no matter what was the cost.

The white horse ran fast, the desert landscape of dark arid soil and dry trees passing around Gray in a blur, his eyes focused on the ominous forest ahead and his ears focused on the noises of the soldiers chasing after him. A quick look over his shoulder and Gray confirmed what he was dreading, the soldiers were approaching.

The more Gray approached the dark forest, more dense the mist grew. The ground was hidden under the fog and so Gray wasn’t able to see the mud puddle. When the horse stepped on it, he immediately sank, white fur stained with dirt. The animal instinctively started to trash, head moving up and down and desperate noises left his mouth.

 When the horse had abruptly stopped his mad ran, Gray was launched on the dirty ground, a scratch opened on his right cheek and his clothing ended up torn in a few places.

The prince quickly sat up from the strange angle his body had fallen, hands reaching for the horse in a futile attempt to calm and help him. Sadly, Gray knew he had to leave the animal behind if he wanted to scape. He hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually got up and started running in the direction of the woodland ignoring how sinister it looked, a pang in his heart for abandoning the horse.

At first Gray wasn’t paying attention to his surrounds, his mind focused on the guards and how their screams were becoming faint. On his desperate state and confused yet fast steps, the prince tripped over an exposed root and fell to the ground, dark coloured dust lifted around him when his body hit the dirt. The burnet scoffed heavily when the weird dust entered his nostrils and invaded his lungs.

The prince view got unfocused, pupils dilating, steps even more confused. Gray looked around, the branches on the dry trees seemed to follow him, grabbing at his clothes, cutting his skin, tangling on his hair. Bats appeared from a hole on a tree, flew in his direction, attacking him, vicious claws scratching his face, or it was his own nails? Gray wasn’t sure anymore. His mind had being overwhelmed by a dark haze. The roots gained life, reaching for his foot, making him trip and fall to the dirty ground, where his palms touched corpses of eagles being devoured by maggots, the blue eyed boy let out a terrified scream.

Gray jumped to his feet, his skin prickling with disgust. He backed away, his body approaching a bark, but when he was about to touch it, a demon surged from there, black wings with the power of destruction pushing him back to the ground. The black haired boy scrambled, hands making contact with something liquid, and upon looking down, Gray noted with horror the low plant bleeding, the liquid black and gooey.

The prince was crying, his terrorized mind taking in the ominous and dark creatures uprising from the ground, shadows from the dead. Gray felt like he was drawing in a nightmare. All his strength started to leave his body, he couldn’t hold himself on his four limbs anymore and so he fell on his side, body curling on itself. The last thing he saw was his fingers turning liquid, flesh, muscles and bones melting away on the dirt.

**-x-**

 

When Gray woke up, he didn’t immediately opened his eyes, mind still too confused to recall what had happened on the last few hours. Rolling to lay on his backside proved to be a good trigger to his memory and his brain started to ache just from the first scenes replayed on his head. He jumped from a window to the billowy sea, succefully escaping the castle, saw the destruction and poverty caused by Mard reign and entered an ominous forest, full of monsters and ghosts.

The prince forced his eyelids open only to encounter a pair of infinite dark green iris observing him. His throat prepared a scream but it never came out for the moment he tried to sit up, Gray’s forehead collided with the stranger’s. They both groaned in pain, the unknown person backing away from him while he tried to sit up again, the prince’s balance more dubious than ever.

“What the fuck?” the stranger exclaimed, soothing his forehead with the palm of his hand. Gray ignored him in favour to get up, which was proving to be very difficult after the bump and when the burnet was finally on his two feet the earth seemed to tilt and Gray was falling. The guy was quick to get up and hold him before the prince could hit the ground, sitting back and supporting the burnet on his arms and crossed legs “Shit! Are you okay? I think the blow was stronger on you than on me, you cut your forehead on my scales.”

Gray waited a few seconds until his vision cleared again and when his view was no longer blurred he was met one more time with a pair of dark green eyes, full of concern. The grassy  iris adorned tanned skin and pink spiky hair married an angular face. With fascination yet awareness, the prince assimilated, point ears, sharp canines and red scales on the forehead, temple and shoulders of the stranger. Huge red bat-like wing finished the image of the weird creature looking down at Gray.

“Holy…” The words died on Gray’s mouth and he couldn’t bring himself to move, speak or fucking do something.

“Oi, bastard, I asked you a question! Shit, now I’m definitely sure the blow was big.” The guy complained and as a second thought, murmured, “Weakly human.”

Gray blinked a few times and willing his body to move, his first reaction was scowling, he sat up, being careful to not crash on the pink haired freak and crossed his arms.

 “I’m sorry if I was born a human, it’s not like I had any choice on the matter. Although I’d rather be born a human than a weird ass creature like you.” Gray observed the guy, or whatever he was, smirk and a chill run down his spine.

“You’ve got some nerves, talking to a dragon like that human.”

“D-dragon? Don’t be stupid, dragons don’t exist anymore and even if you were truly one, you’d be big and mighty, right?” The prince said in disbelief, his hand flying around, gesticulating wildly, his voice gaining a slight dubious edge at the end.

“Well no. Dragons have their true form and their humanoid form.”

“B-but if dragons still exist, why pretend you’re dead?” Gray asked, curiosity taking the best of him.

“You see, we- You know, it doesn’t matter. I’m Natsu, the fire dragon and you are…?”

“Prince Gray Fullbuster.” The burnet scolded himself mentally, he didn’t know the guy, say he was the prince was dangerous.

“Oh, really? And what a prince is doing here in the middle of the Dark Forest, may I know?” Gray stopped himself before he said the wrong thing. Mulling over the right answer he should give required a few seconds, just enough for Natsu to lose the little patience he had and complain loudly. Gray was about to bitch back when noises of men reached his ears and apparently Natsu’s too, because the dragon tilted his head to the side.

“Is that soldiers? Why would they be-” The pink haired boy was interrupted by Gray’s hand clasping over his mouth.

“Look, I’m sure you heard about queen Mard, I was a prisoner on the castle and ran away. You need to help me, if it’s really the guards so they’re here to take me back so the queen can kill me.” Natsu first reaction was to deny, dragons weren’t suppose to involve in the humans business. However, Gray’s blue eyes were big and full of desperation and Natsu felt like he was drawing on them, seaweeds tangling on his limbs, pulling him down, making him part of the ocean. The dragon caught himself agreeing, his mouth going against his common sense and his will being rendered under pleading blue eyes and rosy pouting lips.

“Fine!”

Without waiting for words of gratefulness, Natsu stood up and snatched the prince up in his arms, holding him bride stile. The dragon’s wings, which were previously recoiled, spread themselves, their wingspan so big, the red scaled structure knocking trees around like they weighted nothing. Natsu’s knees bent and his wings curved up and with unhuman strength, the green eyed boy lunched himself up in the sky, leaving behind knocked trees and a small crater on the ground.

When Gray felt the wind hit his face stronger than ever before, his arms automatically tightened around Natsu’s neck. The higher they went, more rarefied and cold the air got, making Gray grimace at the pressure on his ears and shiver from the freezing temperature. The prince noted that Natsu was wearing a white scarf and adjusted his arms so his hand were protected under the soft fabric, his face burring on the dragon neck, where he discovered it was much easier to breath, the natural scent opening his airways. Briefly, he felt Natsu’s grip on him getting tight and a wave of heat engulf his body.

“Where are we going?” The prince screamed over the wind.

“A safe place. Trust me, I think you’ll like it.” Natsu answered, a smile spreading on his face. _Oh yeah, the little prince would definitely like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening the FT theme song while writing the final part, it was really fun!! Amd i feel lie a lot of the songd from Two Steps From Hell match with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo guys!! I'm sorry but this is not a sotry chapter, it's a warning and an explanation.

So lately i've been getting comments on this story even tho it's been ages since i last updated. To answer some questions, the fanfic is accused as finished because when a story ramains too long without update the AO3 will automtically change the status. The truth is, since the manga is over and we still don't know when the next season will happen my inapiration for this pairing vanished. I still like them very much and they'll always be one of my biggest OTPs but at the moment i just can't seem to write down things about them. I'm pretty sure that when the anime is back, so will be my inspiration. I have stories to be finished and posted after all. Right now, all my creativity is going to shows I'm currentely watching like Gintama, Boku no Hero and Voltron. I'll put this story on offical Hiatus and will see what happens on the future. I'm not giving up, just going into an official break. If you're new to the tag and is looking for bottom/uke/sub/whatever else Gray i suggest you look into my other works and/or my bookmarks, they all have this especific quality, oks??

I'm very gratefull for your support and I'm sorry for disapointing you guys, but I'm not the kind of person who'll force myself to do something even if it upset ppl. So if someone out there reading this is thinking about being rude, I'm gonna politely ask for you to not waste your and my time. For the ones who know how to be polite, you have my gratitude and my heart ^^

If you wanna chat, come talk to me on tumblr: punkakes.

Ps.: I feel like my english is terrible here, I'm sorry for any mistakes and I promise my writing is way much better than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?  
> One more thing, i need a beta reader, anyone wants to be my beta?


End file.
